


Кесарь Руперт особенно благоволит флоту

by t_alba



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_alba/pseuds/t_alba





	Кесарь Руперт особенно благоволит флоту

Кесарь Руперт особенно благоволит флоту, это в Дриксен известно всем, от мала до велика: моряки гордятся, сухопутчики ревнуют - молча.  
Впрочем, ничего удивительного в этом нет, в молодости кесарь сам служил на Западном флоте и, не посеки кошка-судьба ряды родичей покойного Готфрида, непременно дослужился бы до адмирала цур зее - так говорят льстецы, и зря, кстати, говорят: ни льстецов, ни паркетных шаркунов кесарь не любит.  
Если раньше сыновья знатных семейств обыкновенно поступали в кавалерию, то теперь почти поголовно идут во флот - не по собственной склонности, так под давлением родственников - чтобы заслужить высочайшее расположение. И тоже зря - Руперт не жалеет средств на морские дела, но и спрашивает с флотских поболе, чем с прочих: "Мало носить серебро на плечах, надо быть его достойным".

В этом году не было крупных морских сражений, но в первый день Летних Скал в портах подняли девять "штормовых" флагов против семи "рассветных" - Западный флот понёс неоценимую потерю. Во всяком случае, такой назвал её кесарь в своей речи, сухой и короткой: то ли оставил время для офицеров - об адмирале цур зее Западного флота было кому сказать, то ли, как с ним порой бывало в минуты сильного волнения, не мог найти слов.  
Олаф Кальдмеер и в смерти остался верен себе и Дриксен. Словно предчувствуя приближающуюся кончину, он оставил флотские дела в безупречном порядке, позволявшем без труда передать их его преемнику на посту адмирала цур зее. Имя преемника Кальдмеер назвал среди прочих прошений о новых назначениях, которые были доставлены уже после его смерти.   
Все прошения были удовлетворены.

Олаф Кальдмеер не успел довершить только одно, не столь уж серьёзное дело - поприсутствовать при спуске на воду нового флагмана Западного флота, за постройкой которого следил лично. Говорили, что корабль назовут "Ноордкроне" - в честь флагмана, погибшего при хексбергской битве. Моряки с негодованием отметали эти слухи - "Ноордкроне" постигла несчастливая судьба, больше кораблей с таким именем не будет. В Эйнрехте заикались о "Прекрасной Гудрун" - именно что заикались, слишком уж суровое лицо делалось при этом у кесаря, а вот неизвестно откуда взявшийся вариант "Трёхцветная Гудрун" его почему-то смешил. Также предлагались "Звезда славы" и "Крылатая удача".

Рядом с кесарем стоял Улоф Хелльстрём, вице-адми...  
"Адмирал цур зее, - напомнил себе Руперт. - Улоф, не Олаф. - Надо привыкать".  
Надо привыкать, и ему, и Улофу, впрочем, тот, кажется, спокоен - кряжистый, тяжеловесный, он совсем не похож на Кальдмеера, только в глазах - то же северное море.

Ветер, как по приказу, разогнал облака, наполнил паруса, пробуя их на прочность.  
Летнее солнце неистово заиграло на отполированных металлических деталях, на медных буквах вдоль борта.  
"От того, наверное, и слезятся глаза".  
По сигналу запели трубы, смолкли.  
И вслед им грянули пушки, приветствуя "Ледяного Олафа".


End file.
